


buttercup baby

by qurrt (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Gore, Hurt Tyler, M/M, Violence, movie, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/qurrt
Summary: Tyler gargles in response, blood has suddenly started spewing over his lips in heavy waves. He’s drenching himself in the copper tasting liquid, drowning under the feel and choking. He’s going to die, he’s going to die, he’s-
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	buttercup baby

“If you’d just stay still, sir.” Josh tuts as he jabs at his patients' skin with another deadly thin needle. The metal pierces the writhing man's skin till it’s deeply wedged into his abused flesh. Blood spurts up into the plastic cylinder, all the way up to the top before Josh is finally pulling it out and away from the other man. 

“I told you it wouldn’t be so bad, hm?” Josh coos, running a latex-covered finger over his patient's cheek. “I just wanted to make sure my angel patient was going to be okay, and you have to writhe like I was cutting your finger off!” 

The joke falls on deaf ears but Josh himself chuckles along anyway. The sound that leaves his pink lips is just about heard through the face mask covering his chin all the way up to his nose. For protection, Josh had claimed. Or something like that at least. 

“I’d never cut your pretty little finger off. You need it, don’t you? Plus, I’m no monster.” 

Tyler’s body lay out on the metal table says differently. There’s blood pouring out from practically every inch of skin, some of it already congesting and drying but there were still small rivers tumbling and tumbling down his sides. The blood pools around his shaking and emaciated frame, and some has even managed to drip, drip, drip down onto the tiled floor. 

If Tyler weren’t the one going through this whole process, he might just be interested in the way everything all looked. From the way his skin was sewn together with different coloured thread, to the way his nails had been plucked off so he could ‘scratch no more’, as Doctor Josh had put it. 

Tyler doesn’t know when this whole thing had started with Josh, when his best friend had turned into some dread doctor, determined to change Tyler’s form. Josh was treating Tyler’s body as an art pad and Tyler honestly didn’t think he liked it. 

He didn’t like the way he could hear his skin tearing, the fleshy parts of his body unzipping around Josh’s carefully crafted blades and exposing his soft pink insides. It didn’t even really hurt, honestly. It hadn’t, even from the start when Tyler had first woken up through one of Josh’s... Procedures. He was pretty sure he was so high on the stolen pain meds that he wouldn’t feel ever again. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe Tyler didn’t want to ever actually feel the pain his tormented body was going through. 

Even though he couldn’t actually feel it, it didn’t stop the sob that tumbled over his pretty pink lips. “Please.” He whispered. His voice was croaky, filled with a desperation he didn’t think it had ever held before. Was this what it was like for all of his bandmates- Josh's victims? Did josh even have other victims? 

Tyler didn’t know anything about this and it was driving him crazy. 

“Please what, sweet thing?” Josh hummed as he gave Tyler's torn cheek a soft pinch. Although it wasn’t really soft, he was more so squeezing so he got to watch fresh droplets of blood drip down Tyler’s tear stained and incredibly pale face. 

In Josh’s eyes, Tyler was just something that needed to be fixed. Something that was so incredibly broken that Josh had to practically redo everything to make his lover all better. Even if it meant tearing at his skin till he was all exposed for Josh’s greedy gaze. 

While Josh wanted to fix his bandmate, he also wanted to watch his body spew blood, merely for his own pleasure and entertainment. Tyler didn’t have to know if Josh’s pants had been incredibly tight through this whole thing. 

Tyler gargles in response, blood has suddenly started spewing over his lips in heavy waves. He’s drenching himself in the copper tasting liquid, drowning under the feel and choking. He’s going to die, he’s going to die, he’s- 

“CUT!” 

The loud voice of their director echoes throughout the basement, and Tyler finds himself being helped up into a sitting position by his partner and fellow actor. He gives Josh a cheesy smile, wiping a little at the blood drippling down his chin and lips still. 

“That was fun, huh?” He grins, giving josh a soft nudge as he bounces off of the table. 

Josh nods with a fond smile. He never really likes doing the gory movies with Tyler, but they pay good money and it can be quite fun in its own, weird way. Not that Josh would ever actually want to be some weird, psycho serial killer. 

But still.

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
